


Невозвратники

by Mozilla



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Реабилитация возможна только в течение пятнадцати лет.





	Невозвратники

— Порез неглубокий, — он ободряюще улыбнулся скривившемуся от боли человеку. — Каждое утро втирайте эту мазь, и дня через три все пройдет.

Когда пациент вышел в коридор, Андерс бросил окровавленные тряпки в таз с водой и потянулся. Народа сегодня было много, впрочем, как и всегда. 

На пороге нерешительно застыла молоденькая эльфийка. Он кивнул, приглашая ее войти, и тут включился таймер. 

— Пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать…

Андерс вздохнул, слушая отсчет. Он так и не научился рассчитывать приблизительное время выхода. Все делал в последний момент. Перед ним выросла белая мерцающая дверь. 

— Переход в автономный режим, — скомандовал он и шагнул вперед. Его аватар за спиной вздрогнул и повернулся к эльфийке.

— Проходите, пожалуйста, — услышал он свой голос перед тем, как дверь закрылась. Голос звучал как-то механически, и Андерс поморщился — он не любил автономный режим.

Перед глазами на секунду потемнело, а потом он почувствовал тяжесть шлема на голове. Пошевелил руками, напряг ноги, и только после этого сказал:

— Выход.

— Время подключения одиннадцать часов пятьдесят восемь минут, — сообщил ему приятный женский голос. 

Андерс стянул шлем и зажмурился — после подключения первые пару минут перед глазами все плыло и казалось слишком ярким.

— Как я заебался сегодня, — простонал рядом Эдвард. — Дом, пиво, диван, жди меня!

— Ты так предсказуем, — фыркнула Эшли.

— Я бы разнообразил свой досуг, но ты же отказала мне уже сорок четыре раза, — пожаловался Эдвард. — Кстати, а может?..

— Считай, что сорок пять, — отрезала она.

Андерс засмеялся и открыл глаза. Привычная перепалка между коллегами всегда быстро приводила его в чувство.

Он выполз из кресла и потянулся — после двенадцати часов в вирте все тело затекло. 

— Удачи, — он подмигнул Эдварду. Сам он на Эшли никаких видов точно не имел, скорее бы он подкатил как раз к Эдварду, но тот явно этого не оценил бы. — Я за тебя болею.

— Мужики, — Эшли закатила глаза и улыбнулась.

Андерс вышел в коридор. В каждом кабинете слышались разговоры и смех — пересменка самое оживленное время. Многие сразу шли домой, но он привык проверять своего пациента.

Он спустился на два этажа. Если наверху чувствовалась жизнь, даже когда они все были в вирте, то этот этаж казался вымершим. 

Тихо шумел кондиционер, белые стерильные стены слепили глаза, большие окна палат казались темными дырами. Андерс подошел к одному из окон — седьмая палата. Мерно попискивала система жизнеобеспечения, моргая разноцветными лампочками. Руки лежащего на постели человека казались прозрачными, такими они были тонкими. Рисунок голубоватых вен на них просматривался отчетливо. Андерс даже вздрогнул — они слишком напоминали лириумные узоры на коже. Его пациент. Фенрис. Он ни разу не видел его лицо в реальной жизни, оно было закрыто шлемом. Нет, Андерс читал личное дело, когда только перевелся сюда, но там были только детские фотографии. Фенрис провалился в вирт в десять лет. Сейчас ему было двадцать четыре. 

Считалось, что реабилитация возможна только в течение пятнадцати лет. После этого все попытки вывести человека в реальность прекращались. Андерс один раз спускался на те этажи, где лежали невозвратники. Ему хватило. Никто никогда не произносил этого даже в шутку, но там находился морг. Пусть люди еще и дышали, но они были мертвы. 

Фенрису оставались последние полгода до того, как его переведут. Хотя и сейчас никто не верил, что у него остались какие-то шансы. Он прожил в вирте дольше, чем в реальной жизни. Это не зависимость, это смертельная болезнь. 

Начальство уже прислало Андерсу несколько личных дел, чтобы он посмотрел своих будущих пациентов. Его это страшно бесило. Фенрис еще жив, и он не собирался бросать его. Впереди целых полгода. 

Он обязательно его вытащит.

***

 

Хоук забежал в лечебницу еще утром, сказал, чтоб Андерс был готов к вечеру, у них страшно важное задание. Как всегда. Хоук ему нравился, временами не верилось, что это просто игровой персонаж. Он казался таким же живым, как Эдвард или Эшли. Это опасные мысли. Чем реальнее воспринимается вирт, тем больше вероятность провалиться. Но Андерс считал, что ему это точно не грозит — он видел последствия и знал, чего следует избегать.

Страшно важным заданием оказалась прогулка по берегу. Хоук где-то слышал, что там собираются пираты, а еще контрабандисты, а еще отступники, и вообще берег кишит сомнительными личностями, от которых срочно надо избавиться. 

Андерс понял, что Хоуку просто скучно. Конечно, они на кого-нибудь наткнутся. Киркволл вообще не отличался безопасностью, тут в каждом углу по кучке сомнительных личностей, но вряд ли это было заданием, да еще и таким важным.

Фенриса Хоук тоже позвал. Это Андерсу на руку. Вообще он немного просчитался со своей легендой при погружении. Тогда ему казалось вполне логичным взять аватар целителя, он же врач. На деле же оказалось, что его пациент терпеть не может магов и ему абсолютно плевать целители они или нет. Тем более, что в Андерсе он сразу заподозрил одержимого — чертов автономный режим. Пришлось даже корректировать легенду и сочинять про доброго духа, добровольное согласие и прочее. Иногда Андерсу казалось, что в это не верит не только Фенрис, но и Хоук. Но менять что-то кардинально было поздно. 

Первыми они наткнулись на пиратов. Особых проблем те не доставили, немного повозиться пришлось только с магом. 

— Маги, все зло от них, — мрачно сказал Фенрис, разглядывая трупы на земле, пока Хоук с Авелин отошли поговорить со стражниками.

— Слушай, — не выдержал Андерс, — тебе не кажется, что ты повторяешься? 

— На себя посмотри. Нас угнетают храмовники, — передразнил его Фенрис. — Мы рабы.

— Ты не видишь, что у тебя хромает логика? Рабство — это плохо, но если в рабстве маги — это хорошо?

— Нет, это правильно.

— Маленький обиженный ребенок! — взорвался Андерс. — Если бы тебя в детстве покусали кошки, ты бы считал, что надо уничтожить всех кошек?

— Следи за своим языком, маг! — рявкнул Фенрис и шагнул вперед, приближаясь вплотную. Татуировки на его коже вспыхнули голубым светом, в глазах горела ярость. — А не то я его тебе вырву!

— Ты опять повторяешься, то сердце, то язык, других вариантов решения проблем у тебя нет, так? — Андерс понимал, что его тащит куда-то не в ту сторону, но остановиться не мог. — Есть много других способов снять напряжение. Сейчас покажу.

Он обхватил Фенриса за шею, дернул на себя и поцеловал. На какое-то мгновение Фенрис застыл, так что Андерс успел почувствовать вкус его губ, гладкость кожи и рельеф лириумных узоров под рукой. А потом его оттолкнули с такой силой, что он чуть не упал.

— Я тебя убью, — спокойно сказал Фенрис, хотя его голос чуть подрагивал от сдерживаемой ярости.

— Неужели совсем не помогло? — Андерс улыбнулся и схватился за посох. В этот момент запищал таймер.

Да что ж так не вовремя, блядь!

— Пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать…

Интересно, его аватар сможет справиться с Фенрисом? Или его убьют, и у Андерса не получится вернуться?

— Двенадцать, одиннадцать, десять…

Из-за холма показался Хоук, замер, оценивая обстановку, и потянул из-за плеча посох.

— Девять, восемь, семь…

Оставалось надеяться только на то, что Хоук успеет.

— Шесть, пять, четыре…

Андерс шагнул назад, одновременно уворачиваясь от удара и выпуская аватара. 

— Три, два, один…

Он рванул на себя дверь в последний момент и практически вывалился в реальность.

В ушах все еще слышался шум ветра и лязг меча, а перед закрытыми глазами плясали лириумные узоры.

— Я понял, ты хочешь согласиться на юбилейный пятидесятый раз, — пробился наконец к нему голос Эдварда. — Давай считать, перед сменой был сорок шестой, сейчас я приглашу тебя на свидание в сорок седьмой раз, два раза еще завтра… Отлично, значит послезавтра ты согласишься!

— Ты со мной разговариваешь или с голосами в голове? — уточнила Эшли, но в ее голосе слышалась улыбка. Кажется, Эдвард все-таки не зря старается. 

— У меня есть цель! Очень красивая цель, и я не сдамся!

— Выход, — глухо сказал Андерс.

— Время подключения двенадцать часов две минуты, — любезно сообщили ему.

Он стащил шлем и несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к свету. Молча махнул рукой коллегам и вышел в коридор. 

Что он натворил? Только сейчас он осознал, что вел себя не как врач, а как его игровой аватар. Он злился на Фенриса не за то, что тот провалился в вирт, а за то, что тот не любит магов и поддерживает храмовников. Это же игра! 

И он поцеловал его. Вот тут захотелось побиться головой о чистую белоснежную стену. Ладно, он давно признался себе, что Фенрис ему нравится, поэтому его и тянуло посмотреть, как тот выглядит в реальности. Но чтобы настолько потерять контроль над собой? 

— Ой, дебил, — пробормотал Андерс.

Он остановился около седьмой палаты. Фенрис все так же неподвижно лежал на кровати, аппаратура попискивала, кондиционер шумел. Но Андерсу казалось, что его уши до сих пор забиты ветром Рваного берега, все звуки были приглушенными. Он хотел не домой, а обратно в игру. Он очень сглупил, надо исправлять ситуацию, а там остался тупой аватар в автономном режиме. Черт!

Из палаты выскользнула медсестра. А он ее и не заметил.

— Ваш? — она показала на Фенриса, и Андерс кивнул. — Он сегодня молодец, зафиксировали всплеск активности. Удачи вам, — она улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответил Андерс и вновь впился взглядом в Фенриса. Он не видел никаких изменений, но слова медсестры вселили в него надежду. Может, он и не сглупил? Или это совпадение? 

Неизвестно. Единственное, что Андерс знал точно — он должен его вытащить.

***

 

В этот раз его смена выпала на вечер. Первым делом Андерс подошел к зеркалу. Не так уж и страшно — пара синяков, ссадина над бровью и порез на руке.

— Порез совсем неглубокий, я знаю клевую мазь, — пробормотал он и усмехнулся. 

В коридоре все еще стояла очередь, и он проработал до самой ночи, не давая ненужным мыслям себя отвлечь.

В Клоаке сегодня воняло особенно отвратительно, дышать было нечем. Андерса тянуло на свежий воздух. Гулять по ночному Киркволлу — не самое безопасное занятие, но это его не пугало. Он был бы даже не против каких-нибудь разбойников — хотелось размяться. 

Андерс даже не удивился, что ноги сами понесли его к поместью, в котором сейчас жил Фенрис. 

Он шел по переулкам и думал, что может ему сказать. Извиняться глупо, опять драться — совсем идиотизм. Затолкав подальше желание снова поцеловать, Андерс остановился около двери. 

Интересно, он меня сразу выкинет из дома или сначала еще раз ударит? 

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге стоял Фенрис с бутылкой вина в руке. Оглядев Андерса с головы до ног, он развернулся и пошел вглубь дома.

Кажется, это приглашение. 

Андерс закрыл за собой дверь и поднялся в комнату Фенриса. Тот сидел в кресле, закинув ноги на стол. Полупустая бутылка стояла на полу.

— Я ненавижу магов, — обронил Фенрис. 

Андерс вздохнул и сел во второе кресло. Ничего не меняется. Но Фенрис еще не закончил.

— В моей жизни их было слишком много, и все мерзавцы. А потом я встретил Хоука, — Фенрис поднял бутылку, сделал глоток, немного помедлил, но все-таки поставил на стол, подвинув к Андерсу. — Он совершенно другой. Я решил, что всегда есть исключения. Хоук в принципе исключительный, так что нет ничего удивительного, что он не такой, как все остальные маги. 

Андерс сидел молча и любовался. Ничего не мог поделать — взгляд сам скользил по линиям татуировок, цеплялся за белые растрепанные волосы и замирал на губах.

Я окончательно пропал. Кажется, я провалился. Не в вирт, в него.

— Ты не исключительный, — Фенрис фыркнул, как будто даже предположение о какой-то исключительности Андерса было смешным. — Ты даже не просто маг, ты еще и одержимый. Но ты не мерзавец.

— О, ты наконец-то это заметил, как мило, — улыбнулся Андерс.

— Я по-прежнему ненавижу магов, — продолжил Фенрис, а потом посмотрел на него. — Но я не ненавижу тебя.

Провалился.

— Ого, — Андерс сглотнул. — Кажется, это признание в любви.

— Ты! — Фенрис скрипнул зубами.

Андерс медленно поднялся с кресла и шагнул вперед. Наклонился над Фенрисом, заглядывая ему в глаза. В них больше не светилась ярость. Нет, теперь в них горело желание. 

— Что ж я тебя раньше не поцеловал? — пробормотал Андерс и тут же исправился, не давая Фенрису произнести больше ни слова. 

Он слизывал с его губ вкус вина и ловил горячее дыхание. Спускался ниже, ведя языком по линиям татуировок — наконец-то он мог на них не только смотреть. 

Фенрис рванул с него мантию, посох упал на пол и откатился куда-то к стене. Они снова не сходились во взглядах, Андерс выдохнул смешок прямо в чужие губы. Он хотел медленных ласк, а Фенрис, наоборот, не мог ждать. 

Ничего, у них будет время, чтобы исполнить желания каждого. 

— У тебя крепкий стол? — успел спросить Андерс перед тем, как с него стащили остатки одежды.

— У меня крепкий пол, — ответил Фенрис, опрокидывая его вниз.

И правда, какая разница, что пол завален пустыми бутылками, когда Фенрис садится сверху, когда можно гладить его по спине, чувствуя, как он прогибается под руками. Андерс был согласен лежать сейчас хоть на осколках стекла, только бы Фенрис не останавливался, продолжал двигаться, насаживаясь все сильнее, только бы слышать его глухие стоны.

Как только он кончил, зазвенел таймер.

— Нет! Нет! Не сейчас! — Андерс прижал к себе Фенриса.

— Что с тобой? — спросил тот, расслабленно откидывая голову ему на плечо.

— Пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать…

Он не мог оставить аватара здесь и сейчас. 

— Я завтра вернусь, обязательно, — он натянул мантию на голое тело.

— Двенадцать, одиннадцать, десять…

— Ага, — Фенрис растянулся на полу, но смотрел презрительно.

— Девять, восемь, семь…

— Я завтра вернусь, — повторил Андерс.

— Шесть, пять, четыре…

Больше он ничего не успевал сказать и объяснить. Он выскочил из комнаты и сбежал по лестнице.

— Три, два, один…

Он дернул белую дверь на себя, отшвыривая аватара. 

Андерс завис, вокруг плавала белая муть, он никак не мог нащупать подлокотники кресла. 

Провалился.

— Все нормально, — пробился издалека чей-то знакомый голос, и Андерс уцепился за него. 

— Это не нормально, он не может выйти! — другой голос звучал взволнованно. Голос Эшли. 

Андерс вздохнул и открыл глаза. 

— Выход, — прохрипел он.

— Время подключения двенадцать часов восемь минут, — даже в механическом голосе системы оповещения ему слышалось неодобрение.

— Я же говорил, все нормально, — Эдвард немного натянуто, но с облегчением рассмеялся.

— Это было опасно, — сказала Эшли, как только Андерс снял шлем.

— Все под контролем, — он выдавил из себя улыбку. Ему не хотелось сейчас слушать их глупые перебранки, он быстро вышел из кабинета. Ему надо увидеть Фенриса еще раз.

Он сбежал по ступенькам и остановился около окна, упершись в него руками. Тишину нарушало только его сбившееся дыхание, которое заглушало шум кондиционера. Фенрис лежал без движения.

— Он вернулся в прежнее состояние, — Андерс чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, он совершенно не заметил, как медсестра подошла к нему. — К сожалению, у него всегда так. Редкие всплески активности очень быстро пропадают. Жаль, такой молодой.

Андерс понял, что и она уже записала Фенриса в невозвратники. Она говорила о нем, как о мертвом. И он ничего не мог поделать, не мог его вытащить.

***

 

На сегодня он лечебницу закрыл. Целый день Андерс ходил по Киркволлу. Рассматривал дома, брусчатку под ногами, дышал ветром на Рваном берегу. Слушал ругань торговцев и смех прохожих. Он наконец-то понял Фенриса. Город был живым.

К вечеру он подошел к бывшему дому Данариуса. Остановился около него и услышал таймер.

— Пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать…

Перед ним стояло две двери. Белая, немного мерцающая по краям — выход. 

— Двенадцать, одиннадцать, десять…

Вторая дверь была темной и массивной — вход.

— Девять, восемь, семь…

Интересно, а он будет помнить реальный мир? Эдварда? Эшли?

— Шесть, пять, четыре...

У него никого не было в реальности, его там никто не ждал.

— Три, два, один…

А здесь его ждал Фенрис. Андерс улыбнулся и толкнул массивную деревянную дверь, заходя внутрь.

— Подключение не завершено! Подключение не завершено! Выход не доступен.

Андерс не слышал этих предупреждений. Он поднимался по лестнице и знал, что сейчас увидит Фенриса, который сидит в кресле, закинув ноги на стол. А на столе будут стоять две открытые бутылки вина. 

***

 

Эдвард стоял около седьмой палаты. Прежнего пациента, который лежал в ней, перевели на этаж невозвратников. Теперь эта палата была закреплена за другим. За Андерсом.

— С нами часто такое происходит, верно? — Эшли подошла ближе и обняла его.

Эдвард молча кивнул. Когда не за что зацепиться в реальном мире, провалиться в яркий и такой настоящий вирт очень просто. Он прижал Эшли к себе. Но с ними такого не случится. 

В палате тихо пищала система жизнеобеспечения.


End file.
